Mice and similar devices, such as joysticks and track balls, for controlling the movement of a cursor or other identifying indicia on a computer display have heretofore been provided. However, these devices typically have hand operated buttons for selecting or "clicking on" a screen item. These buttons can be difficult to use for operators having certain handicaps. For example, operators suffering from hand paralysis, tendinitis or carpal tunnel syndrome may not be able to effectively use computer mice having such buttons. In fact, it has been discovered that the use of such devices repetitively over time may lead to such problems.
Although certain of the currently available mice indicate that they may be used by the feet of the user for the control of the cursor or other indicia on the screen, they are not readily workable for such use. For example, the x-y position indicator of U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,541 has three buttons 22 which would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to operate with the feet of the user.